<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночник by JJeyWill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202314">Ночник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill'>JJeyWill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведь все знают, что Ивайзуми обожает Годзиллу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ива-чан, — голос Ойкавы был необычайно мягок, — а что это у тебя такое? Вон там, на тумбочке.</p><p>Ивайзуми обернулся. </p><p>— А, это. Ночник типа. Только странный какой-то. Мацукава с Ханамаки подарили. </p><p>— Ночник? — Ойкава всё ещё раздумывал, стоит ли развивать тему. </p><p>— Ну да. По крайней мере они так сказали, он был без коробки, просто в бумагу завёрнут. А что? — Ивайзуми глянул исподлобья.</p><p>Бедняга Ива-чан, он, наверное, опасался, как бы его «ночник» не сочли слишком детской игрушкой. Он даже не подозревал, насколько взрослой та на самом деле была. Ойкава вот, так вышло, подозревал. Маццун и Макки, несомненно, тоже. </p><p>— Ммм… — протянул Ойкава. </p><p>— Между прочим, он прикольный! — Ивайзуми решил перейти в защиту. — Он отлично в темноте светится. </p><p>С этими словами Ивайзуми промаршировал к выключателю и вырубил в комнате свет, чтобы продемонстрировать всё наглядно.</p><p>Огромный дилдо в форме Годзиллы, прилепленный присоской к поверхности тумбочки, действительно светился в темноте таинственным зеленоватым светом. Ойкава с трудом подавил рвущийся наружу звук. </p><p>— Я только не понял, зачем в него встроили виброрежим, — задумчиво добавил Ивайзуми. — Типа будильник или что? </p><p>А вот это уже было выше человеческих сил. Кого угодно другого Ойкава бы заподозрил в наглых попытках заморочить голову. Кого угодно, но не Ивайзуми. Не было сомнений, что тот искренне считал монструозный дилдак просто странноватой лампой, изображающей его любимого Годзиллу, что наверняка хоть немного, но грело невинное фанатское сердце Ива-чана. Ойкаве было больно разрушать эту иллюзию, но дольше терпеть он не мог. Не после финального аккорда в виде вибрации. Ойкава тоненько взвыл, повалился на пол и захохотал, перекатываясь и стуча кулаком.</p><p>Кажется, так сильно он не смеялся ещё никогда в жизни. Это был даже не смех, а скорее вой, из глаз текли слёзы, воздуха не хватало, рука болела, но остановиться Ойкава не мог. Он определённо будет должен Маццуну и Макки что-то прекрасное, если выживет. Только подумать: ночник! Светящийся! Ойкаве было так плохо, что он не заметил, как в комнате вновь включился свет, и начал хоть как-то воспринимать окружающее, лишь когда Ивайзуми стал его трясти и звать по имени. Ойкава вяло отбивался, сотрясаясь в пароксизмах хохота, и только искренний испуг на лице друга заставил его попытаться хоть немного совладать с собой. </p><p>— Ив-ва-ч-чан, — выдавил он, задыхаясь. </p><p>— Да что с тобой такое, Дуракава?! — Ивайзуми уже почти кричал.</p><p>Ойкаве потребовались ещё добрые полминуты попыток, чтобы выговорить: </p><p>— Э-это не… не н-ночник! — и его снова скрутило. </p><p>На то, чтобы успокоиться достаточно и суметь прояснить для Ивайзуми истинную суть вещей, ушло довольно много времени. Ойкава всхлипывал, икал и промахивался пальцами по кнопкам на экране телефона, на котором пытался открыть заветный сайт, продающий подобные «ночники». Ивайзуми, до того кричавший про бред и порывавшийся отвесить Ойкаве вразумляющую затрещину, взглянул на предложенную страницу и залился такой краской, какой позавидовали бы все помидоры в округе. </p><p>— Не расстраивайся, Ива-чан, — сказал Ойкава, пытаясь хоть как-то утереть лицо рукавом футболки. — Думаю, раз он светится, его действительно можно использовать как ночник. Если тебе нравится. </p><p>— Я их убью, — глухо произнёс Ивайзуми. — Я убью их нахрен!</p><p>Ойкава подумал, что надо будет написать шутникам и предупредить их некоторое время держаться от Ивайзуми подальше, пока он не поостынет. Очень жаль было бы потерять старых друзей с такой креативной жилкой. Кто знает, что ещё они могли бы подарить.</p><p>Смеховая истерика вытянула из Ойкавы все силы, так что некоторое время он отдыхал, почти не шевелясь, предоставив Ивайзуми возможность тоже успокоиться и отвлечься на приготовление чая. Однако потом любопытство взяло своё, и Ойкава решил познакомиться с девайсом поближе. Не без труда оторвав присоску от тумбочки, Ойкава взвесил дилдо в руке и принялся рассматривать. Можно было понять, почему Ивайзуми не догадался сразу о его истинном назначении: он был выполнен с такой детализацией, какой никак не ожидаешь от предмета подобного назначения. Ойкава провёл пальцем по с любовью вылепленным чешуйкам и гребешкам. Он не был уверен, насколько хорошо это великолепие может ощущаться внутри, но, наверное, производители знали, что делали. Хотя, возможно, с такими формами это входило в раздел БДСМ-атрибутики? Ойкава нащупал кнопку и нажал её, и дилдо тут же интенсивно завибрировал в ответ. Годзилла пробудился к жизни.</p><p>Ойкава изучал различные виброрежимы, когда в комнату вернулся Ивайзуми с подносом, на котором стояли кружки с чаем и блюдо со сладостями. Он бросил на дилдо в руках Ойкавы полный отвращения взгляд и сказал: </p><p>— Выкинь его. </p><p>— Ты что, Ива-чан! — Ойкава широко распахнул глаза. — Как можно выкинуть Годзилла-чана? Разве ты не любишь его? И потом, это ведь подарок, от чистого сердца.</p><p>Ивайзуми практически грохнул поднос на низкий столик. </p><p>— Я им этот подарок так засуну! Аж до самого чистого сердца, — мрачно пообещал он.</p><p>Ойкава повернул дилдо «лицом» к себе и погладил по, хмм, головке. </p><p>— Не слушай его, Годзилла-чан! Он просто злится. Но я уверен, что в глубине души он любит тебя по-прежнему. Ведь ты ещё и светишься!</p><p>Ивайзуми зарычал, но не сказал на это ни слова. Наверное, задумал расправиться с дилдо потом, когда Ойкава выпустит его из рук. Сам Ойкава же чувствовал, как внутри пробуждается интерес, и чем дальше, тем сильнее. К концу чаепития интерес стал уже почти нестерпимым. </p><p>— Ива-чан, — медленно протянул Ойкава в конце концов, поглаживая Годзиллу. </p><p>— Нет! — отрезал Ивайзуми.</p><p>Брови его сошлись на переносице, челюсть отвердела, а на скулах заалели пятна румянца. </p><p>— Смотри, Ива-чан, я ещё даже ничего не предложил, а ты уже догадался! — оживился Ойкава. — Разве мы не прекрасно понимаем друг друга? Отличный уровень взаимопонимания, чтобы попробовать кое-что. </p><p>— Нет, Ойкава! И прекращай, а не то я и тебя закопаю вместе с теми двумя умниками. </p><p>На дилдо Ивайзуми старался не смотреть, но краска по его щекам растеклась сильнее.</p><p>— Он согласится, — шепнул Ойкава Годзилле и подмигнул. — Просто Ива-чану нужно немного времени. </p><p>И вот после этого действительно пришлось временно покончить с разговорами и спасать свою шкуру от тяжёлой руки и подушки.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>На примерного Годзиллу можно полюбоваться по этой ссылке: https://bad-dragon.com/products/meng</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>